who are you
by words forgotten
Summary: Luna clair was forced to move to New york by her mom and step dad. but when a masked hero repidetly saves her, and a love intrest is made with a fellow high schooler name peter things get crazy. this is my first fanfic but i tried really hard on it and it starts off kind of slow but its worth it i promise! and i DONT OWN SPIDERMAN but i do own Luna :)


Who are you?

Luna was never one to complain. She had everything she could have ever wanted. Boys who fawned over her, a good job, and she loved her high school. But she was not perfect and now she felt as if her life was falling apart.

She walked into her house and set down her book bag onto the cold and dusty brown hardwood floor. The only sound was tape as her mom packed boxes for their " big move to New York".

" hey mom im home" she said as she started to unpack the boxes her mother had probably worked all day on packing.

" hey sweetie, would you mind bringing me another roll of tape"

" ya, but ill bring it to you anyway"

"uhgg I don't know why you are being so stubborn about this" her mom talked as she descended down the stairs only to stop at the last step "you are the only one in this whole family who doesn't like it that we are moving. Your brother doesn't mind leaving and neither do I"

" yah well Dylan hasnt been here forever, he grew up in Indiana before moving to florida" Luna said hastily

"so we are back to calling him Phill again" her mother said, displeased that she had gone back to calling her stepfather by his first name.

"besides u only want to go cuz Phill got a job at oscorp" she mocked him when she said oscorp, and pretended that she hadnt seen her moms face when she refered to him as Phill.

" I want to go because it will be a good experience for the whole family"

Luna shoved past her mother and ran upstairs to her bedroom dropping the tape hearing as it rolled down the stairs.

Luna stared out the dark windows of the subway as she clung to a pole wishing she was back home. School hadnt been to awful and she met some nice people, got her first A and rejected a few boys as they tried pointlessly to flirt.

Suddenly out of no where the subway stopped from its rapid pace. The jolt of the stop sent Luna falling to the floor. She helped herself up and looked around the only other person in with her was an older woman who had fallen asleep 5 minutes ago she looked out of the windows to see if she saw anything in the darkened tunnel but rather than seeing something she heard them. It was big and loud and sounded as if it was getting closer she dug out her mace and listened as she ran to the far side of the car. She listed as it got closer, she could now tell that it was a group of people and they were starting to talk. She crouched down but had her head high enough to look out the window. She saw the gang and froze. It was the same gang who she had heard about on the news, they would hit the emergency breaks and pry the doors of the subway open. Then they would rob you of anything and everything you had.

She crouched, mace in hand and with shallow breathing. She heard as they pried open the doors and made their way inside the subway they went over to the sleeping woman and took her purse and any other remaining jewelry left on her, she didn't even . Luna was spotted by a man in a mask it was simple enough and she could hear him breathing she stuck out her arm with mace in hand but he grabbed it and twisted her arm behind her back. This caused her to whirl towards him and then cry out in pain. He grabbed her other arm and held it the same way. She cried out some more and was now screaming for help. She knew that there wasn't any help as she listened to the echos of her voice in the tunnel. She listened as the men spoke in either Russian or Spanish. Bang! Thinking it was a gunshot fired at one of the fellow hostages she began to cry. But then she noticed all of the men running away as she was pushed out of the subway car on to the tracks. She turned to look at the man holding her as he started to run but instead she saw a masked figure who was blending with dark atmosphere, all that she could make out from his face was a single index finger covering his mouth indicating her to be quiet. She couldn't see him clearly enough to say that he wasn't with them and that he just wasn't trying to not get caught but something in her gut told her to trust him. She turned her head back and only moaned in pain if the man tightened his grip. They got about 25 feet from where they were previously and then she saw light up ahead, she then heard a deep voice exclaim "finnaly any longer in the dark and might have left you in the pitch black tunnels. Well at least now its fair." The voice was coming from behind her and she watched as the figure jumped over her and the man who held her hostage. The man fought the gang single handedly, and once they had rough housed a little he stood up and shot a silver strand from his wrists. This pinned the man to te wall, he reacted this action several times and before she knew it he had them all pinned and defenseless. The man stepped back into the small sliver of light and his red and blue covered body was revealed. The man holding her hostage started to panic and pulled out a gun pointing it to the Lunas head, she had wondered why he hadnt just abanded her and now she knew. Leverage. The man held out his hands as to indicate that he didn't want trouble and the gang member held the gun closer to her neck. "oh god please no she pleaded" tears streaming down her face "let her go" said the man.

"what will I get in return?" asked the man slyly

"ill let you go, free of charge"

The man seemed to like this agreement and lowered the gun throwing her to the ground. He spun and left heading towards the darkened Luna hadnt had enough time to pull her hands out from behind her back and hit her head on the gravel. Everything after that was a blur for her and all that she remembered was lying down on an unfamiliar couch and locking eyes with the most dashing boy she had ever seen.

"wh….whoo….are …..you…." she asked still very dizzy and fading in and out of conciousness.

"well im peter and I found you on the curb after spider…..er…. I mean something happened and well u looked hurt so I brought

"well… uh … thanks, peter"


End file.
